The Connection
by Mothermonsterx3
Summary: Sesshomaru was a cold, aristocratic demon lord. Rin was a simple traumitized village girl. They were from different worlds, but somehow fate brought these two together. Now that Rin was left in Kaede's villlage what happens between her and Sesshomaru?
1. The Despair and the Dreams

Chapter 1. The despair and the dreams

(Three years after Sesshomaru dropped Rin off in Kaede's village)

It had been so long since I had seen her face. It actually wasn't that long only 2 weeks but what was 2 weeks felt months maybe perhaps years. With Rin gone Sesshomaru had so much fighting that he needed to do. Demons from all around the world came to try to take the lands of the west. Most were pathetic, weak demons who never stood a chance but with so many trying to claim even the slightest portion of land he had most of his time spent defending his territory. Whatever "relaxation" time Sesshomaru did have was dull, lonely and dry without Rin like a desert.

Sesshomaru tried to change the subject of his mind to no avail. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was like the flowing rivers of the mountain next to a huge field of flowers. She was peaceful, majestic and seemed to have an aura of inner beauty pour out of her body. That thought gave him an idea of his next gift. He had often left gifts for Rin. He wanted her to remember about him. He didn't want to disappear out of her life. He decided to give her a bouquet of flowers. He had already given Rin the finest white porcelain vase with orange and green vines. The colors were similar to those on her old kimono. Sesshomaru cursed under his breath. There was not a day that went by that she was not on his mind. He missed her and her smile more than his common cold, calm exterior let on even if he didn't want to admit it.

He remembered the first night he left Rin at the village where Inuyasha resided. That day would be unforgettable. He still loathed the fact that he had to give up Rin, but he would not let some lowly, old, weak mortal woman take her completely away from him. The only reason he even agreed to the old priestess' deal was for Rin. She needed to know how to live among humans. She needed to know there was another option for her. Although every night consciously or unconsciously he secretly wished that when she matured she would chose him.

For now though, Rin's face haunted his every dream. There were two faces. He couldn't decide which one was worse. One was of her warm smile. It was the smile of when he asked her about the bruises inflicted on her. It was the same smile that was given only to him. He was surprised that he actually made anybody smile least of all Rin. She practically had all the warmth of the blazing fire sun inside her heart, her soul. It was that warmth that made Rin have a special place in his black heart although even Sesshomaru had to admit that his heart wasn't so dark anymore. It was all thanks to the lovely girl. The girl who made simple walks into delightful memories. The girl who saw something angelic in him that he himself did not see. It was that same girl that wasn't allowed to see him often. It was thought of not being able to have that smile around him all the time that made a huge gaping hole in the center of his chest. A hole that could not be filled.

The other face was of that night when Rin had to leave his side. That night when the warmth of her blazing soul seemed to die out leaving only the embers of great despair. He could remember it clearly. She cried out to him in fear, shock and sadness. She started to cry. He clearly remembered the twinkling diamonds spilling out from warm, sweet chocolate brown eyes. She cried in a way that seemed to make his heart jerk and twist with anguish. She sobbed for what seemed like hours. It was a horrifying experience enough to put him on the verge of tears, but he would not go so low as to show them. They were a sign of weakness. He could not afford to show that now. She didn't have to suffer this. She touched his soul in ways no one ever dared. How could she deserve this? When she started to cry he put his right hand on the left side of her face went close and whispered in her ear, " Remember when you asked me to never forget about you?" The fragile innocent girl was still sobbing heavily and could only manage a weak nod. "You don't have to worry" Sesshomaru said in his soft deep gentle voice specifically only for Rin. "I will never forget you. How could I?" What he said seemed to only make the child sob more, but he could tell that this comforted her by the way she nuzzled her cheek into the palm of his hand. Then he stared at her with his deep soft golden eyes the eyes she seemed to love so much. He had heard her discussing his eyes to herself while picking flowers. Her exact words were, "Sesshomaru, I will wait for you with your amber smile." He thought carefully about her statement and realized that both of them kept certain motions or characteristics only for each other. This reassured him that Rin would not forget him and that somehow they were connected.

Still he agonized over the thought of Rin forgetting him. He thought he would go see her soon even though she could not see him. Anger flared up in him at that very moment like the way heat flared in the sun, blistering and fiery. He still couldn't believe Rin couldn't see him. His self control slipped for a spilt second and he bared his fangs. As brief of a moment it was, it was enough for his loyal servant, Jaken to notice.

"What's wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked him nervous as ever. Sesshomaru didn't normally show his emotion except when it was too much to control or when he simply didn't care. The only time he remembered Sesshomaru showing his emotions because of both reasons was when Rin died while she was in the underworld and when his mother revived her. He had never seen Lord Sesshomaru so happy before. It really made him ponder some times if it hurt him that she was not around. There was no need to wonder if Sesshomaru missed Rin. A fool could tell you that, but Jaken wondered how much it really wounded him.

Sesshomaru didn't have the patience to deal with Jaken's questions so he simply ignored him. Jaken took the hint and was silent. Then suddenly there was a rustle in the trees and the bushes. Damn, Sesshomaru thought. He had been so lost in thought he didn't realize that he was surrounded. Not that it mattered but the other demons begun to notice that he was becoming less and less focused.

Sesshomaru flicked his wrist and a long emerald whip came out of his two fingertips. In a swift, but elegant motion he twirled the deadly whip in a smooth circle around him splitting in half everything it came into contact with. The demons did not expect this and were instantly killed.

"Magnificent my Lord!" stated Jaken proudly stepping in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru simply responded by putting his boot into Jaken's face and stepping down. Jaken whined underneath him, but Sesshomaru simply ignored him and began drift off into the air.

"Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!" cried out Jaken. He caught hold of Sesshomaru's fur right before he took off. Sesshomaru headed straight for the sweet, warm, innocent being known as Rin.


	2. The Sacred Place

Chapter 2. The Sacred Place

The wind lifted Rin's deep brown hair across her shoulders. Her eyes were locked onto the crescent shaped pearl in the dark sky.

"Lord Sesshomaru," whispered Rin. She closed her eyes and imagined his face. She remembered every last detail. His magenta lines on the sides of his face. His pale whitish skin. His soft snow white hair that seemed to turn silver under the different shades of light. His deep golden, amber eyes that seemed to hold a piece of the sun. She missed those eyes and the soft look made with them. Rin sighed as she remembered the last detail. The vivid blue crescent shaped birthmark on the center of his head. He was her whole world. He was everything.

Rin felt the urge to cry, but held it back. Then she ran. She felt her feet pounding against brown earth beneath her. She ran out of the village off to the only place where she knew that she could find comfort: her secret garden.

xxx

Sesshomaru was almost at the village until he stopped. "What's wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked expecting only silence, but instead found that Sesshomaru graced him with an answer.

"Jaken, stay here," replied Sesshomaru with his firmest voice. Jaken did not understand why he wanted him to stay, but considering the fact that Sesshomaru had seemed real serious to go on alone he decided to stay.

xxx

Rin continued to run and run until she got to her sacred garden. Out of breath and out of control she collapsed and began to cry. She sobbed and sobbed curling herself into a tight ball. She looked up and saw all the beautiful flowers that surrounded her. They were the only things that gave her comfort, but the flowers reminded her too much of the times when she came to this field to pick flowers for Sesshomaru. For some unknown reason she had never been able to find this field again, until one day after wandering around the village. She walked into the forest and stumbled upon the meadow. She had gasped at the array of flowers that stood tall before her. When she returned from the field she made sure to leave tracks behind so she knew how to get back. Rin had been going there ever since especially when she needed some sort of comfort.

Then behind all of the colorful blossoms she saw her angel. Her white, beautiful angel. He stood out against the kaleidoscopic flowers like a single white lily in the middle of the dry desert.

Rin couldn't believe her eyes. In a flash she got up out of her ball and ran to him. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out at the top of her lungs. She caught hold of Sesshomaru's leg and hugged it tightly never letting it go. She buried her face into his clothing taking in everything, his touch, his feel, his smell. For the first time in a long time Rin was truly happy.


	3. The Miracle

Chapter 3. The miracle

Sesshomaru felt her touch, her warmth. It surprised him that Rin was actually here beyond the village. She wasn't one to disobey orders or go running off, but considering the way she cried, she had to go somewhere of comfort. He remembered this field.

"Rin", Sesshomaru said in his deep soft voice. Rin was hiccuping from crying, but seemed to calm down. Rin looked up and all Sesshomaru saw were two graceful, innocent brown eyes. He put his right hand on the left side of her face just as he did many times and began to dry up the twinkling hot liquid coming down the child's face. Warmth spreading through him like a disease.

xxxx

His touch was so warm, soft and inviting. How she longed for him. The closest she ever got to him was in her dreams. And when she managed to look up to him she understood everything through two golden diamonds Sesshomaru called eyes. She should stop crying, crying would accomplish nothing. With that Rin closed her eyes and took a deep breath inhaling Sesshomaru's fresh grassy smell. This soothed the small girl. She opened her eyes and watched as her lord got down on one knee and stared at her on an eye to eye level. He tucked his hand inside his stark white kimono and pulled out a small bouquet of irises. They were lovely and brought out Rin's beloved smile. Sesshomaru loved that smile even if he didn't show it.

Although Rin knew this simply by the slight softness in his eyes. She often was able to pick up on Sesshomaru's feelings and thoughts based on the several slight motions on his face. Those motions weren't really that noticeable to many people and even if they did recognize these effects, barely anyone knew what they meant. This did not apply to Rin however, and for some unknown reason this did not bother Sesshomaru in anyway, well the reason was more unacknowledged rather than unknown. Rin took the delightful flowers from her lord and examined them with cheerful eyes. They came in three colors white, purple, and yellow. The purple flowers were the same color as her kimono Sesshomaru had given her a few months ago. She smelled the irises and found that they smelled like the river.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin stated excitingly. Sesshomaru wasn't there before to see how Rin reacted to her previous gifts. He was not allowed to see her, although he did manage a few visits whether they were intentional or unintentional. Sesshomaru simply nodded his head slightly to acknowledge her gratitude. He was pleased to find the flowers were to her liking. He found a the best florist and had her put a bouquet together by his orders. His heart felt a sudden jump when she had smiled. He wanted to stay but his keen nose picked up the scent of a certain old, controlling priestess. She would not like the idea of Rin and Sesshomaru seeing each other and he did not have the patience to explain himself to such a lowly, insignificant being. This was merely coincidental, although it would be considered a happy coincidence.

xxxx

"Rin! Rin!" Kaede shouted part of her voice mingled with worry. Rin was very bright and she knew the dangers of running away. If she did run she wouldn't go very far. "Rin! Where are you?"

xxxx

Rin heard her caretaker's cry and looked to Sesshomaru with a sullen expression. She knew he would have to go and the moment they just shared together would be in the past with her memories. He nodded to her and put his hand on her left cheek. She held onto this moment and decided to take everything in. She had been too preoccupied with her joy to notice how angelic Sesshomaru seemed under the moonlight. He appeared to be some unearthly creature not meant of this world. This caused Rin to flash her stunning smile once more. Sesshomaru seemed please that she wasn't crying again. He gave her one last look before he took off to the skies letting the moon illuminate his figure. Rin noticed the way the light gleamed off Sesshomaru's silver hair like a halo. 'He's my guardian angel', Rin thought suddenly and was brought back to all the times he had saved her. Her smile widen at her observation and was prepared to

leave her secret garden to go back to her kind caretaker. She got up and walked back to the village thinking about the events that just occurred for it was certainly a miracle.


	4. The Special Bond

Chapter 4. The special bond

Kaede woke early in the morning with the purpose of checking if Rin was still in her bed. It had been three days since Rin came back from the forest with a beautiful bouquet in her hands. She was certain the flowers came from a particular demon lord considering the happy enlightened look on the small child's face. She was always like that after a visit from Sesshomaru. She was going to question the girl's action, but the girl was the happiest she had been in months and it was late at night. It didn't surprise the old priestess that the demon lord found a loop-hole through their deal. She had witnessed first hand their special bond. Kaede was certain it would either be very difficult to break or all together unbreakable. Kaede sighed and decided to get on her work early. She walked out of her hut leaving the sleeping girl to her dreams.

xxxx

Rin awoke from her deep slumber to find Kaede already gone. She got up and stretched her limbs getting ready to assist Kaede with her cotton picking. She got her little basket and took a bite of dried meat left over from yesterday. Rin glanced at her majestic flowers admiring their strength. The irises didn't even begin to wilt.

Once she was filled she walked outside to the river to wash her face. The sunlight greeted her face as she walked toward the fields. She spotted her caretaker and ran to catch up with her. It would be a long day of work. Rin thought of her bouquet one last time before starting on her work. 'I have to be strong like my flowers', Rin thought fiercely. 'I have to be strong for Lord Sesshomaru.'


	5. The Hidden Meaning

Chapter 5. The hidden meaning

Kaede was worn out from working all day. She understood the liability that came with age, but was grateful she had enough strength to make it through the day. Rin followed close behind her knowing that they both needed a well-deserved meal. When they reached their hut Rin went straight to her irises. Kaede thought it odd about the flower Sesshomaru chose. She was just as bewildered by the color scheme the Lord of the West picked for them. Kaede with her special training in plants knew that irises symbolized a fondness for the receiver. She also knew that yellow represented happiness while white signified innocence and purity. Purple symbolized royalty. That alone was shocking enough. Happiness, innocence, purity and royalty, all these could easily describe Rin and her character.

The old woman considered telling this to her young ward, but came to the conclusion that as her training with nature continued, Rin would come to this realization herself. She didn't even know if Sesshomaru intended to do this on purpose or if it just happened to be a coincidence. Either way Kaede knew that whether Rin chose to in live the village or with Sesshomaru the two were connected and always will be.


End file.
